


Portal Tinkering

by Slaskia



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fun with Portals, Gen, Shrinking, Starscream being Starscream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: Starscream decides to tinker with the ground bridge while Ratchet is away.This is not going to end well....





	Portal Tinkering

**Author's Note:**

> I had this up briefly before, when I decided it really could use more to it (like...reactions from the rest of the team ;))

Jetfire stood there in the command center, arms folded across his chest.  He wasn’t sure if he should be trying to stop this, fly as far away as possible, or just wait to see what happens. 

“Are our _sure_ about this?”  Bulkhead was saying, for what felt like the hundredth time.  “You know how Ratchet is about the ground bridge.” 

“ _Yes,_ I am sure!”  the voice of Starscream growled in response.  The seeker was barely visible as he was rather deep into the main platform of said ground bridge.  “While I am impressed he was able to build this thing with such subpar equipment, it could use some calibration and improvements.”  His head briefly appeared as he grabbed a tool before disappearing again. 

“But are you sure you are _qualified_ , to do it?” the Wrecker insisted. 

“I helped build _two_ space bridges!” Starscream boosted.  “Working on a ground bridge is _nothing_!” 

_This is going to end badly…_ Jetfire thought, rubbing his forehead.  Starscream had been eyeing the ground bridge pretty much since he officially joined the team.  To his credit, he _did_ try asking first, but Ratchet had flatly refused to let him even _near_ it unless he was actually _using_ it.  

As usual, his Vosian pride and arrogance finally got the better of him.  When Ratchet and Optimus went out on patrol, Starscream saw his chance.  Arcee and Bumblebee had decided to take their respective humans away from the base for a while, likely getting the same bad feeling Jetfire was.  Of the humans, only Miko stayed, though under a bit of protest from Bulkhead. 

“So what happens if things go wrong?” Miko asked. 

“All kinds of potential things,” Jetfire sighed.  “You could get fused with whomever else is in the portal with you.  Have your subatomic particles scattered across the universe.  Or simply explode…to name a few.” 

“Oooo…sounds like what can happen with Star Trek teleporters!” Miko was bouncing with excitement. 

“Star what?” 

“A human TV show,” Starscream’s muffled voice answered.  “I…saw a few episodes while I was running solo.” 

“Oh!  Didn’t peg you as a Trekkie, Screamer!”  Miko said excitedly. 

“I am not!”  There was the sound of a small clang followed immediately by a few Vosian curses.  A moment later his face appeared, one hand rubbing the back of his head.  “I only watched them because I was bored!”  He then muttered something about humans being very poor at securing their Wi-Fi before ducking back down again. 

“I’m surprised you’re not helping him, Jetfire,” Bulkhead commented. 

“My field was in chemistry…not deep space exploration,” Jetfire said with a shrug.  “Though he didn’t exactly finish his training before he decided to go into the Air Academy instead.” 

“Uhh…..”  Bulkhead didn’t seem so certain about this now.  “How…much did he complete?” 

“Not even half.” 

“Miko…let’s go for a drive…shall we?”  Bulkhead picked up the human and quickly left, Miko protesting all the way. 

“Oh, ye of little faith!”  Starscream yelled at them, his head appearing agiano.  He then glared at Jetfire.  “So, are you going to abandon me too?” 

“Someone needs to put you back together after Ratchet gets through with you,” Jetfire admitted with a causal shrug. 

“Oh, that makes me _so_ grateful…,” the seeker grumbled sarcastically before disappearing once more.  After a few more minutes he finally emerged completely and put all the panels back in place.  “There…if my calculations are correct the ground bridge should be at least ten percent more efficient.” 

“I think you should run a test first,” Jetfire suggested.  “Just to be safe.” 

“I was only adjusting the flow between the power core and the capacitor!” Starscream protested. 

“You should always run a test before using something you just made adjustments to, no matter how small,”  Jetfire scolded, wagging a finger. 

“Uh! Fine!”  Starscream went to the controls and typed in a set of safe coordinates and activated the bridge.  There was no explosion and the vortex looked normal at least. 

“So far so good,” Jetfire muttered. 

“Happy now?” Starscream scowled, hands on his hips. 

“Someone needs to survive going through it, you know,” Jetfire pointed out. 

“Ugh!”  Starscream swiped a random piece of equipment and tossed it through.  It appeared to go through safely. 

“Ratchet is going to need that,” Jetfire said smugly. 

“Alright! Fine! I’ll go get it back!”  Starscream growled impatiently.  “Just keep the bridge open!”  The silver seeker then stomped through the bridge.  A moment later he came back, carrying the piece of equipment…only he was…a tenth of his original size.  The tiny seeker looked up at Jetfire, perplexed as the bridge closed behind him.  “How did you get so big?”  His voice was now a high-pitched squeak.  “What the frag happened to my voice!?” 

Jetfire started snickering uncontrollably.  “Screamer…,” he said between giggles.  “I know you’re…short for a seeker…but….”  He couldn’t contain it anymore, he burst out laughing. 

It finally dawned on Starscream on what happened.  “What the frag!?” he exclaimed.  “I’m only a tall as a fleshling!  How did this happen!?  Ratchet is going to _kill_ me!”  The little seeker’s arms were flailing in panic. 

Jetfire was on the ground now, unable to stay stand any longer.  “Hey…maybe you can score a date with Miko now!” he said when he had a breath. 

“Oh, Primus no!”  Starscream screeched, horrified at the thought. 

“Well at least she’s not here to take ‘pictures of shame’ of this!” 

“Oh, the joy of small mercies….”  Starscream muttered. 

//Ratchet to base.\\\  The comm chimed.  //Requesting ground bridge.\\\ 

“Oh no…,” Starscream’s wings dropped in terror. 

“Ratchet…,” Jetfire replied, still giggling a bit.  “You may want to take the long way home…we are having….” He laughed a couple of times.  “…Technical difficulties!” 

There was a long moment of silence.  //Don’t tell me…\\\ Ratchet’s voice was furious.  //That blasted seeker was _tinkering_ with _my_ ground bridge!\\\ 

“Kind of….” Jetfire started laughing again. 

//I’m going to kill him!\\\  The comm went dead. 

“I’m fragged…,” Starscream whined.  “Sooo…fragged.  All he has to do is _step_ on me!” 

“Maybe Arcee can give you a _ride_ to Jasper if she returns before he does!” 

“Shut up you!” 

\-- 

_A couple of hours later…_  

“Where is he!?”  Ratchet growled as he stormed into the base, Optimus following in behind, though the Prime’s expression was neutral.  By then everyone else had returned, wondering the same thing.  

Starscream had made himself scarce by then, though Jetfire knew where he was.  With a snicker, he opened a nearby storage locker, to be greeted by a high-pitched screech.  “Jetfire you traitor!” Starscream wailed. 

“What the…,” Ratchet looked inside to see the tiny seeker and started laughing.  “Weh-ell now!  What do we have here?”  The medic reached in and picked up Starscream by the wings.  The seeker curled up much like a kitten did when picked up by the scruff.  “Things didn’t go as planned now did it?” 

“Oh shut up…,” Starscream grumbled, then glared at Miko, whom had her phone out.  “No pictures!” 

“Too late!” Miko said with a grin, snapping away.  “One for the photo album!” 

“Aw scrap…,” Starscream sighed.  “Now my humiliation will be immortalized on the internet!” 

“Got that right!” 

“You know, Starscream,” Arcee said, leaning in close.  “You’re kind of cute like that.”  Starscream looked away, looking quite embarrassed, saying nothing to that. 

“Think we can take him to school with us?” Miko asked.  “Dress him up like one of the highschool nerds.” 

“I think the wings would be a big give away there, Miko,” Bulkhead said, chuckling. 

“I could always…rip them off...,” Ratchet said with a wicked grin. 

“AHHH!  Please no!” Starscream wailed.  “I’m sorry! I won’t touch it again! I swear!  Just…get me back to normal…please!” 

“Oh, I don’t know…I think we should keep you like this,” Ratchet laughed.  “It will keep you from causing mischief!” 

“Somehow, I think he will still cause trouble,” Jetfire pointed out. 

“Hush you!” Starscream growled. 

“Can we at least fix his voice?” Jack requested.  “It kind of hurts my ears….” 

“Think a gag will work?” Miko offered. 

“With those claws, he’d rip it off in an instant. Probably have to tie him up,” Bulkhead pointed out. 

“If he’s tied up I can’t put him to work,” Ratchet protested.  “At his current size, I can think of _several_ places that could use a good cleaning that we can’t reach…” 

“Isn’t that what you got the humans for!?”  Starscream countered, gesturing toward said humans. 

“Hey! We’re guests, not maids,” Miko scolded, shaking a finger at him.  “And you just earned a dress up session with moi…and I’m sure you’ll look good in pink!” 

Starscream’s jaw dropped open at that.  “Oh, frag no!” He looked over at Optimus, whom had remained quiet so far.  “Prime!  Help!  What they are plotting is cruel and unusual punishment!” 

“I am afraid you have brought this onto yourself, Starscream,” Optimus said with a rare smirk.  He then turned and walked away, leaving the little seeker alone with a bunch of scheming autoboots and humans on what to do with him. 

With no one willing to stand by him, not even Jetfire, whom was in a fit of laughter again, Starscream just let himself go limp, defeated. 

Fortunately, the side effects did eventually wear off on their own.  

After about a week. 

One long hellish week of humiliation after humiliation. 

Save for Arcee using him like a plush toy as she recharged.  That…he found he didn’t mind at all….


End file.
